Some cameras on the market require that the film cartridge be loaded on the left side of the camera when viewing the camera from the back (a left-side-load camera). Other cameras require that the film cartridge be loaded on the right side of the camera when viewing the camera from the back (a right-side-load-camera). The film cartridge in the right-side load camera is in an inverted position compared to a film cartridge in a left-side-load camera. As a result, images recorded by a right-side-load camera will be inverted on the filmstrip relative to images recorded by a left-side-load camera.
FIG. 1 shows a processed photographic filmstrip 90 (image recording medium) having a plurality of images 100 which were recorded on the filmstrip by a left side load camera. Filmstrip 90 also includes a human readable manufacturer's information code 110 adjacent a top edge of the filmstrip and, a human readable frame number 120 and machine readable frame number 130 adjacent a bottom edge of the filmstrip. Note that images 100 are right-side up on the filmstrip relative to code 110 and, frame numbers 120 and 130. FIG. 2 shows a processed photographic filmstrip 90 having a plurality of images 100 which were recorded on the filmstrip by a right side load camera. Note that images 100 are up-side down on the filmstrip relative to code 110 and, frame numbers 120 and 130.
An index print can be made from images 100 stored on filmstrip 90. The index print is typically a plurality of small positive images recorded on one or more recording sheets. The positive images correspond to images, stored on an image recording medium, which may be difficult or impossible to view with the unaided eye. FIG. 3 shows an index print 135 which includes a recording sheet 140 on which are recorded a plurality of positive images 150 which correspond to the images 100 on filmstrip 90. The index print also includes eye-readable-indicia such as a header 145 which has information relating to the positive images. Another eye-readable-indicia is a reference symbol 160 which in this case is a frame number corresponding to the frame number on filmstrip 90. Index print 135 was made by utilizing images 100 on filmstrip 90 in FIG. 1. Note that images 150 are right-side-up relative to the eye-readable-indicia.
Index print 135 can be made on the Kodak Digital Index Print System (DIPS). With the DIPS, the filmstrip is always fed into a film scanner in the same orientation. The film scanner does not know whether the filmstrip has images that were recorded by a right-side-load or left-side-load camera. As a result, as shown in FIG. 4, an index print made on the DIPS with a filmstrip exposed in a right-side-load camera will have images 150 which are up-side-down relative to the eye-readable-indicia such as header 145 and reference symbols 160. Thus, when viewing the eye-readable-indicia in a right-side-up position the positive images are up-side-down and vice-versa. Such an arrangement is less than optimal.